The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: When Dwarves arrived at the Shire, Amarath was excited. Her excitement grew even more when she decided to join their journey to reclaim Erebor from a fierce dragon. She was happy to be going on this adventure, caught in danger or not, but the same could not be said for Bilbo. As they get closer to the mountain, things get more dangerous and she begins to rethink her decision...
1. Prologue

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. Only Miriel, the female dwarves, Ammie, Arryn, and the female elves are mine :)**

_**Prologue**_

_**How the adventure began**_

_**My dear Frodo: you asked me once if I had told you everything there was to know about our adventures. **__And while I can honestly say I have told the truth, I may not have told you all of it. I wouldn't let her tell you all of it, either. _

_I am old now, Frodo; both of us are. I'm not the same Hobbit I once was._

_I think it is time for you to know what really happened._

"What are you writing there, old man?"

Bilbo Baggins' hand came to a stop at the voice and gave a frown as he turned from the book he was writing in. "Old man? If I do remember, you are older than I am, Amaranth Bracegirdle."

The woman glared at him. "Don't call me that!" She hissed.

Bilbo couldn't help but laugh, turning back to the book on the desk before him. "I'm the only one that can."

"That's because I won't kill you." Amaranth Bracegirdle took a seat beside her husband and grabbed one of the drawings from the set on the table. It was of Bilbo; she remembered when the dwarf drew this. "Do you miss it as much as I do?"

Bilbo paused in his writing again and locked eyes with her. "My answers will always be the same."

**Yes.**

_It began long ago…in a land far away to the east…the like of which you will not find in the world today._

_There was the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide. Full of the bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kkingdom in Midddle-earth: Erebor. Stronghold of Thror, King Under the Mountain. Mightiest of the Dwarf Lords._

_Thror ruled with utter surety, never doubting his house would endure for his line may secure in the lives of his son and grandson._

_Ah, Frodo. Erebor. Built deep within the mountain itself, the beauty of this fortress city was legend. Its wealth lay in the earth in precious gems hewn from rock and in great seams of gold running like rivers through stone. _

_The skill of the Dwarves was unequaled, fashioning objects of great beauty, out of diamond, emerald, ruby, and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper, down into the dark. And that is where they found it. _

_The Heart of the Mountain._

_The Arkenstone._

_Thror named it 'The King's Jewel'. He took it as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him. Even the great Elven King, Thranduil._

_But the years of peace and plenty were not to last. Slowly the days turned sour and the watchful nights closed in. Thror's love of gild had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him. It was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives, bad things will follow. _

_The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the North. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in the hot, dry wind. _

_He was a firedrake from the North. _

_Smaug had come._

_Such wanton death was dealt that day. For this city of Men was nothing to Smaug. His eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold with a dark and fierce desire. _

_Erebor was lost. For a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives._

_Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help came from the Elves that day…Nor any day since._

_Robbed of their homeland, the dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness, a once mighty people brought low. _

_The young dwarf prince took work where he could find it, laboring in the villages of Men. But always he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright. For he had seen dragoon fire in the sky and a city turned to ash._

_And he never forgave and he never forgot. _

_Neither of them did…_

_That, my dear Frodo, is where we come in. For quite by chance, and the will of a wizard and a witch, fate decided that Ammie and I would become part of this tale. _

_It began…well, it began as you might expect. _

_In a hole in the ground there lived a Hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole full of worms and oozy smells. This was a Hobbit hole. And that means good food, a warm hearth, and all the comforts of home._

"Are you and father playing with your maps again, mother?"

Turning from the table, Ammie smiled at the sight of the young woman poking her head in from the kitchen doorway.

"It's not called playing, Molly," Bilbo told his daughter.

"Sure it's not." The young Hobbit gave a sigh, turning back to cleaning the dishes she had been using. Ammie and Bilbo shared a chuckle as Frodo walked in with the mail. Bilbo cleared his throat as the mail was placed on his desk.

"Thank you."

Frodo grabbed the pictures that Ammie had been looking at. "What's this?" He asked with a smile.

"Secrets that my parents don't want us to know, I'm afraid," Molly called to her cousin as Bilbo grabbed the pictures from his hands. "So don't even bother trying to ask for answers. It's apparently 'not ready yet'."

"It's not." Bilbo told his daughter.

"Only to you," Ammie teased, mimicking her daughter's snort.

Bilbo rolled his eyes and turned to the mail Frodo brought him. "What are these?"

"Replies to the party invitations." Frodo answered, looking through the trunk Bilbo normally kept locked.

Bilbo turned with a huge smile. "Ah. Good gracious. Is it today?"

"You would think that you would remember it, father." Molly shook her head, taking a seat beside her laughing mother.

"The only thing that he remembers is his time for smoking. Without me, he would be lost for eternity."

Frodo laughed at the two women. "They all say they're coming. Except for the Sackville-Bagginses, who are demanding you ask them in person."

Ammie gave a frown, remembering that part of the family. Some of her least favorite. Molly mimicked her mother's face, not too fond of them, either.

Bilbo didn't seem too happy either as he began to hide things away in the house. "Are they, indeed? Over my dead body."

"They'd probably find that quite agreeable," Frodo chuckled. "They seem to think you have tunnels overflowing with gold."

"That's because they're fools," Molly huffed. "I would have found it by now if this were so."

"Is that right," Ammie watched as her daughter's cheeks flushed.

"It was one small chest," Bilbo admitted. "Hardly overflowing. And it still smells of Troll."

"What on earth are you doing?" Frodo demanded moments later, watching his uncle.

Bilbo glanced at him. "Taking precautions." He turned to his wife and daughter. "I'd enjoy some help."

"Yeah, yeah," Molly stood from her seat and began to hide the silverware she had been washing.

"You know," Bilbo continued. "I caught her making off with the silverware once."

"Who?"

Ammie was the one to answer. "Lobelia Sackville-Baggins."

"She had all my spoons stuffed in her pocket."

"And I won't tell you what she had stuffed in her bosom." Ammie added.

"Ha!" Bilbo snorted. "Dreadful woman. Make sure you keep an eye on her after we're…" His voice faded as he shot Ammie a glance but the older woman said nothing, didn't even look at him, as she stuffed another teacup high on a self to hide it.

"After you're what?" Frodo and Molly asked together, looking between the two Hobbits that they lived with.

"It's nothing," Bilbo shook his head. "Nothing."

Frodo stared after him for a moment, exchanged a look with Molly, before moving after him. "You know, some people are beginning to wonder about you, Uncle. About both of you," He glanced at Ammie. "They think you're becoming odd."

"Well, I've been happily odd since the beginning so that's nothing new," Ammie laughed, but her daughter and nephew didn't join with her like they normally would.

"Unsociable," Frodo stepped closer.

"Unsociable, me? Nonsense." He turned and handed the young Hobbit a sign. "Be a good lad and put that on the gate."

As Frodo did so, Bilbo and Ammie ventured outside to sit on the bench by their door, Molly watching them from the doorway.

"Do you think they'll come?" Frodo asked his Uncle.

"Who?" Bilbo asked him.

"The witch and wizard, father." Molly rolled her eyes.

"Of course they will," Ammie nodded.

"Oh-ho. Gandalf wouldn't miss a chance to let off his whizpoppers." Bilbo said happily. "They'll give us quite a show, you'll see."

"Right, then. I'm off." Frodo turned to leave.

"Off to where?" Bilbo called.

"East-farthing Woods. I'm going to surprise them."

"Well, go on, then. You don't want to be late."

As Frodo took off, Ammie turned to her daughter. "Are you not going to join him?"

"No," Molly shook her head. "I've got to make sure that Merry and Pippin don't try to set traps from the party tonight."

"Make sure they don't, or make sure they do?" Ammie called after her.

Molly gave a laugh as she took off towards the other side of the Shire. "You and I both know the answer to that, mother!"

Bilbo chuckled as he pulled out his pipe. "She's just like you, dear."

"Yes, and I wouldn't change her for the world." Ammie pulled her feet up and placed her head on her husband's shoulder. "Are you sure you're finally ready for this, Bilbo?"

The Hobbit was silent for a moment before he closed his eyes. "Yes. I finally believe that I've kept you here for much too long, Amaranth. You've longed for the mountains again for much too long."

**And so begins the first of the two best adventures ever created, my friends. Enjoy.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. Only Miriel, the female dwarves, Ammie, Arryn, and the female elves are mine :)**

**To 666mewmew, I do plan on putting Molly in LOTR, I'm just writing the Hobbit first :)**

_**Chapter One**_

_**A Visit from an old friend**_

"**You know, that's a disgusting habit, Bilbo Baggins." **

The Hobbit in question gave a mental sigh as he took another puff from his pipe. He _had _been enjoying the quiet afternoon smoke. It always had to be interrupted; not that he truly minded though. Not when it was her.

"If you would just give in, you could come and join me and we could enjoy this disgusting habit together, Amaranth."

"I told you not to call me that, Baggins!" The woman hissed. "Besides, I'll never agree to do such a thing like that."

Bilbo Baggins gave a laugh. Only in his fifties, he had curly brown hair and dark eyes as he was dressed in white and yellow clothes of Hobbit fashion. Sucking on the pipe in his hands, he wore a smile as he took in the other Hobbit before him. Amaranth Bracegirdle was not like the other female Hobbits that Bilbo knew. Perhaps that was one of the reasons he liked her so much. Older than Bilbo by a little over five years, Amaranth stilled looked like she was in her thirties with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Not one to wear a dress or a skirt too often, she was in a pair of brown pants with a tucked in white shirt. Many of the other Hobbits in the shire believed Amaranth to be rude, boyish, and plainly stated that she should have been born a man. Bilbo disagreed. He liked how Amaranth was. She had been his best friend since he could remember and would always go out on short adventures with him in the woods. Of course he didn't do that too much now that he was older, but that didn't mean he had forgotten about them.

No, he wouldn't change Amaranth for the world.

"So, are we still up for cleaning out my back rooms tomorrow?"

Bilbo blinked. He had almost forgotten. Amaranth's grandmother had just died recently, leaving everything she owned to her granddaughter. Amaranth had decided to go through it all and sell what she didn't want. Her mother was furious with her, but seeming as how everything was left in her name, Amaranth only laughed.

"Of course we are," Bilbo nodded, patting the seat beside him. The Hobbit moved around the fence and sat down. "It's been on my mind all day."

"Really?" She raised a brow. "Why? It's just going to be boring."

"Not at all. It'll be fun, you'll see."

"Coming from a hobbit that likes to dress up and suck on a pipe."

Bilbo blinked. "Ammie, all of us Hobbits do this."

The female shook her head. "That's my point, Baggins." Ammie took a breath and leaned her head back to stare at the sky. "This whole place is a bore."

Bilbo chuckled. "Only to you."

"So it would seem." She glanced at him again. "Say, if I were to bring you some pie, do you think I'd be able to join you for dinner tonight?"

He blinked. "Join me? For dinner?" She had never asked that before. Normally he would intrude upon her house.

She felt her face grow warm and she turned her head. "It's just that…ever since Grandmama passed…eating dinner has been…quiet."

Bilbo wanted to smack himself in the head. He should have known. "Of course, Ammie. You can come over anytime you like. You've always been welcome, you know that." He then smiled. "And you can bribe me with pie all you like."

Ammie gave a laugh. "Thank you, Bilbo. Be sure to make some of your salmon and potatoes tonight, all right?"

"Anything you'd like, Ammie." Bilbo gave another smile as he closed his eyes and blew a circle of smoke. He waited for her to reply but when she didn't he pulled a frown; and then felt smoke smash into his face.

Ammie chuckled at her friend, her eyes switching from the smoke butterfly to the elder man that now stood before them.

Dressed head to foot in gray, the elder man had longer hair and a matching beard under his pointed hat, a brown staff of strange design clutched in his hand. She could have sworn that she had seen this man somewhere before, but just could not place it.

Bilbo noticed him now as well and looked confused for a moment. "Good morning."

"What do you mean?" The elder man asked. "Do you wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not?" As the look on Bilbo's face got even more confused with the elder's words, Ammie fought back her giggles; plainly losing. "Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on? Hm?"

Bilbo glanced at Ammie but found no source of help from the red faced Hobbit beside him. "All of them at once, I suppose."

The elder man didn't look too happy with that. "Hmm."

Bilbo fidgeted. "Can I help you?"

His face didn't change. "That remains to be seen." He glanced between the two Hobbits. "I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure.

Bilbo pulled the pipe from his mouth and stared at the elder like he was stupid for a moment. "An adventure?"

Ammie stopped laughing and looked more interested. "An adventure?"

The male Hobbit shook his head. "No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures."

"Oh, don't lie now. One's sitting right here!" Ammie replied happily.

"Oh, hush, Amaranth," She hissed at the name as Bilbo stood up and checked his mail. "Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner. Heh, heh."

"You're just a bummer, Baggins," Ammie told him. "You're no fun anymore."

"Hmm," Biblo took another puff on his pipe. Not sure what else to say to the elder man, he gave another good morning and turned to head back inside his home.

The man wasn't going to let him go. "To think that I should have lived to be 'good morninged' by Belladonna Took's son as if I were selling buttons at the door." He glanced at the other Hobbit. "At least you haven't changed, Amaranth Bracegirdle."

Both Hobbits pulled a surprised face. "A-Ammie, please."

"Of course," the man nodded.

"Beg your pardon?" Bilbo looked at him in surprise.

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins."

"I'm sorry," Bilbo growled. "But do we know you?"

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it." The elder man straightened to make himself taller. "I'm Gandalf. And Gandalf means…well, me."

"Gandalf?" Ammie jumped to her feet, answers to where she had seen this man before rushing forward in her mind. "Gandalf the Grey?!" She leaned over the fence, looking around the old man and the path he had come down. "Is Miriel here too?"

Gandalf gave a laugh, pleased at her reaction. "I'm afraid not. But she's never too far behind me."

"Not Gandalf, Gandalf the wandering wizard that made such wonderful fireworks," Bilbo glanced around for the wizard's companion as well but found nothing. "Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Heh, heh," He pulled a face. "Ahem. Had no idea you were still in business."

"Don't be rude, Baggins," Ammie gave him a kick at Gandalf lost his laugh.

"And where else would I be?" Gandalf asked.

"Where else?" Ammie gave him another kick and he cleared his throat again, taking another few puffs on his pipe.

Gandalf still glared at him unhappily. "Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me…even if it's only my fireworks."

"Consider who you're talking to, Gandalf." Ammie teased.

Gandalf laughed. "Indeed." Bilbo shot his friend a look as the two of them laughed at him. "Well then, it's decided. It'll be very good for you…and most amusing for me." He grinned. "I shall inform the others."

Bilbo frowned as Ammie watched in confused amusement. "Inform the who? What? No. No. No-wait." He jumped up his steps towards his door again. "We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today." The look on Gandalf's face was making his fidget again. "Not-I suggest you try Over the Hill or Across the Water." He searched for something else to say but found nothing. "Good morning." He shut the door behind him.

"He really has changed, hasn't he?" Gandalf asked.

Ammie shook her head. "I'm afraid so." She watched in silence as the wizard moved towards the front of the house and…did something that was hidden by his cloak. "Just what are you planning, Mr. Gandalf?"

"You shall see, my dear," Gandalf turned and began to move down the path. "You shall see."

She watched as the wizard disappeared and smiled when she heard Bilbo call to her from his door.

"Is he gone?"

"For now," She turned back to her friend. "Calm down, Baggins." She turned and began to make towards her own home. "See you tonight."

Ammie would be lying if she said she wasn't excited. The very thought of an adventure, a chance to get out of the Shire, it made her happy. Unfortunately, it seemed that Gandalf had come for Bilbo and not her. Perhaps, when Bilbo refused the chance to go with the wizard again, he would consider taking her.

Now that would be grand.

Dinner came quickly, and Ammie arrived at Bilbo's with a pie like she had said she would. With his Salmon and potatoes cooked and ready, they shared a light, enjoyable conversation about the events of the Shire when a knock on the door interrupted their meal.

"Gandalf?" Bilbo looked at Ammie.

She shook her head. "Maybe. Why don't you go check?"

He pulled a face. "I don't want to if it is Gandalf."

She frowned. "Don't be rude, Baggins."

"Of course not," He sighed and stood up. She stayed in her chair and heard a deep voice from the door. It definitely wasn't Gandalf.

"Dwalin, at your service."

"Dwalin?" She repeated. ~Why, that sounds like the name of a-~ her eyes grew wide as Bilbo and the new guest joined her again. "Dwarf. That explains…very little." She looked at Bilbo as the dwarf sat down in the other Hobbit's seat. "I didn't know you were expecting other company."

"I wasn't." Bilbo replied meekly, watching hungrily as the dwarf ate his food.

"If you don't want him here, then tell him to leave." She hissed at her friend.

"But…that…that would be rude." He replied.

Ammie gave him a sharp look. "Shall I get rid of him?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Dwalin decided to tell her. "Not until the others arrive."

"Others?" Bilbo sounded shocked but Ammie just glared at the dwarf.

"If the Hobbit tells you to leave then you have to leave. It's his house, you big-nosed buffoon, and I will not take lightly to you refusing the orders of him." Bilbo smiled at the other Hobbit; unfortunately Dwalin did too.

"You have fire, lass. I like that." He slapped the table across from him. "Come; eat with me."

She glared at him. "I'm not hungry. Now, before you make me madder," What she was about to say next was cut off by a ring at the door.

Dwalin glanced at Bilbo. "That'll be the door."

~I guess we're about to find out who the others are,~ Ammie frowned.

It turned out to be another dwarf, Balin. Apparently brothers from the greeting that Dwalin gave to him.

"By my beard," Dwalin grinned as the dwarves stood before each other. "You're shorter and wider than last we met."

"Wider, not shorter," The white-haired dwarf chuckled. "Sharp enough for both of us." He winked; then they smashed their heads together.

"Good Lord," Ammie gasped. "That made my head hurt."

"Ah, my apologies, madam," Balin turned to her and gave a bow. "I will remember to keep myself polite in the presence of a lady."

Ammie wasn't sure how to respond to that and was thankful when Bilbo moved forward.

"Uh, excuse me? Sorry, I hate to interrupt. But the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house." Ammie watched as Bilbo was ignored as the two brothers carried on their own conversation. She didn't know what to think about this. She had tried to tell the dwarves to leave, even tossed a cup at one of them, but all they did was laugh and tell her she had a nice arm. She was at a loss.

"It's not that I don't like visitors," Bilbo continued. "I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit. But I do like to know them before they come vising." Ammie just blinked as the dwarves continued going through Bilbo's pantry.

"This is just going to get worse," She told herself. And she was right. There was another ringing of the bell. "Oh dear," As Bilbo continued with the two brothers, she turned to the door herself, planning on refusing who was there. Instead, she almost let her mouth drop open at the sight of two more brothers at the door. Dwarves, yes, but a lot more attractive that the two currently in the pantry.

"Fili." The first said.

"And Kili." The other smiled.

"At your service." They said together with a bow.

~Yes, I'd let you be in my service,~ She heard herself giggle in her head but she shook it away before she could embarrass herself.

Fili looked to be the older of the two with long yellow hair, braided in some parts, and green eyes. His brother had long dark hair and matching eyes, both with beards that just seemed to make them more…attractive.

"You must be Mr. Boggins," Kili smiled. Ammie turned to see that Bilbo had joined her with a frown. "I was not aware you had a wife."

"She's not my wife," Bilbo replied. "And No! You can't come in! You've come to the wrong house." Ammie moved out of the way as Bilbo tried to shut his door but the brothers weren't having that.

"Has it been canceled?" Kili looked afraid.

"No one told us," Fili commented.

"No, nothing's been canceled," Bilbo told them, but that was the wrong thing to say as the two shoved their way inside, giving Bilbo their supplies and making themselves right at home as Bilbo began to go into even more of a panic. It seemed that these dwarves knew each other pretty good and talk of some more companions began just in time as the doorbell was rung again.

"No. No. There's nobody home!" Bilbo yelled, dropped Fili and Kili's sword off to the side. "Go away and bother somebody else! There's far too many Dwarves in my dining room as it is! If this is some clot-head's idea of a joke I can only say it is in very poor taste."

Ammie let her mouth drop open again as Bilbo opened his door and a big pile of more Dwarves dropped in at the Hobbit's feet She then watched as Gandalf's head peered in. She shook her head. "I should have known."

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. Only Miriel, the female dwarves, Ammie, Arryn, and the female elves are mine :)**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Information **_

**12 Dwarves now made themselves at home in Bilbo's house, Gandalf happily joining them. **Bilbo wasn't happy at all, trying to tell these Dwarves to stop messing with his things but he knew he wasn't going to win. Ammie knew that there wasn't anything that she could do, either, so she just took a seat beside Gandalf and just watched. The elder dwarf, Balin, decided to point out all the different dwarves to her.

Having already met Fili and Kili, as well as him and his brother Dwalin, it wwas entertaining to meet the others. First was Oin, an elder with a white hair and beard to match with an ear trumpet, announcing that he was mostly deaf. He was brothers to Gloin, and cousins to Dwalin and Balin. Balin gave her a funny comment of Oin helping deliver his nephew, Gloin's son. He had apparently dropped poor Gimli on his head. Gloin, unlike his brother, hard curly red hair and beard and could, in fact, hear perfectly well.

Next came a trio, Ori, Dori, and Nori. Ori was the youngest of all the dwarves, it seemed. He was a sweet dwarf and Ammie could tell that he wasn't one for battle. Dori was very polite ad had white hair, clearly showing that he was the eldest of the three brothers. Nori's hair was growing gray, claiming him as the middle brother.

That left the last three. Cousins Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. According to Balin, these three dwarves were descendents of Khaza-dum, unlike the rest as theey were of Durin's folk. Bifur was a toy maker and, unfortunately, had the rusting remains of an Orc axe embedded in his forehead. It had rendered him inarticulate and, according to Balin, quite feisty. Ammie made note to stay a bit away from him during dinner tonight.

Bombur was brother to Bofur, and cousin to Bifur, and was quite plainly the biggest dwarf of them all; and it was easy to see why as he stuffed everything on the table in his mouth.

And that just left Bofur. He seemed to be polite, one of the few of the dwarves, and actually apologized to Ammie for intruding upon her and Bilbo like this. He was the only one that seemed too realize that the dwarves had not been invited into the Hobbit's home to begin with. That made her a little happy, at least. The strange hot on his head made him look adorable to Ammie and she had half a mind to steal the flute that was hanging on his belt.

Though she knew that she shouldn't, she found in quite hilarious to watch as Bilbo continued to try and fight with the dwarves before he lost and the dwarves all continued to eat. And drink. And burb. She pulled a face; rather disgusting, that was.

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked as the meal came to an end.

"What's the matter?" The Hobbit glared up at the tall man. "It was just to be a quiet evening between Amaranth and myself and now we are surrounded by dwarves! What are they doing here?"

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering once you get used to them."

"I don't want to get used to them," The Hobbit hissed. "Look at the state of my kitchen. There's mud trod into the carpet. They've pillaged the pantry. I won't tell you what they've done in the bathroom. They've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" The Hobbit gave a rough sigh and then watched as Ori came up to him with his plate.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

Bilbo opened his mouth to reply but Fili moved forward first. "Here you go, Ori. Give it to me."

Then, the hobbit could do nothing but watch in horror as the dwarven brothers began to throw the dishes all around the house; they even broke out into song while doing so.

"_Blunt the knives, bend the forks  
>Smash the bottles and burn the corks<br>Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
>That's what <em>_Bilbo Baggins__ hates!_

Cut the cloth, tread on the fat  
>Leave the bones on the bedroom mat<br>Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
>Splash the wine on every door!<p>

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
>Pound them up with a thumping pole<br>When you're finished if they are whole  
>Send them down the hall to roll<p>

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

Ammie sat there beside Balin, laughing in glee as the elder dwarf sat with a smile as Gandalf stood above them, smoking a pipe as all the china and silverware was set up on the table, nothing chipped, broken, or blunted at all. Bilbo's mouth dropped open and Ammie smiled at him.

"Not too bad after all, eh, Baggins?"

Bilbo moved his mouth, searching for an answer, when yet another knock sounded on the door.

Ammie glanced at Gandalf. "Another? Really? Is twelve not enough?"

Gandalf gave her an apologetic look before getting up to answer the door.

Everyone gathered around as Gandalf answered the door, revealing another dwarf. Ammie felt something was different about this one, though. He had a more…superior fell to him than the others did. A man of power.

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find," He told Gandalf as he entered the home, glancing at the others. "I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark?" Bilbo popped in. "There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago,"

"Your friend doesn't like change too much, does he?" Balin asked.

Ammie shook her head. "He's a normal Hobbit; of course he doesn't."

"Yet you seem to be enjoying yourself." He noted.

"As I said, Bilbo's a normal Hobbit."

"Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf then glanced at the other Hobbit. "And you as well, Ammie Bracegirdle, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield."

~Oakenshield?~ Ammie repeated. ~Where have I heard that name before?~

"So," The dwarf moved forward to stare down at Bilbo. "This is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins," He shoved past him. "Have you done much fighting?"

Bilbo blinked. "Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword?" Thorin circled him. "What's your weapon of choice?"

Ammie stifled her laugh. Bilbo? With a weapon? Was this dwarf stupid? No Hobbit had a weapon; other than a hoe when someone messed up his garden.

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know," Bilbo's answer made her stifle another laugh at the way he said it. "But I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much," Thorin sighed. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." He told the other dwarves and they laughed.

"Well, if you don't like it, then why don't you leave the said 'grocer's' home?" Ammie frowned at the dwarf as he turned to stare at her. "Making fun of the owner of this house does not shed positive light upon you, dwarf, so keep your damn mockery to yourself or leave." Something about this new dwarf just rubbed her the wrong way; a lot worse than the others did, anyway.

"Oh," Gloin gave a chuckle. "Perhaps she's the burglar instead. Please tell me we can keep her."

Thorin rolled his eyes at the other dwarf and marched past them all into the kitchen to get some of his own food as the rest of them followed. Bilbo shot Ammie an appreciative look.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" Balin demanded instantly. "Did they all come?"

"Aye," Thorin nodded. "Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

"All of them!" Balin sounded excited as the dwarves all made their own comments.

"And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin asked. "Is Dain with us?"

Thorin gave a sigh and set his spoon aside. "They will not come." They all murmured in defeat and disappointment. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"What quest?" Ammie asked as Bilbo stood beside her with his own comment.

"You're going on a quest?"

"Bilbo," Gandalf turned to the Hobbit. "My dear fellow, let us have a little more light."

"Where is Miriel, Gandalf?" Thorin asked, glancing around the room.

"My dear Miriel had a task of her own to carry out before going on this quest," The wizard answered. "She will join us sooner than you think. You know how women can be."

Thorin gave a frown as he stared at the soup beneath him. "Indeed I do."

Ammie had a feeling that Thorin was thinking of a certain woman and would have made a comment but Gandalf whipped a map out.

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single, solitary peak."

Bilbo leaned over the map with a candle. "The…Lonely Mountain."

The name made everything click. "That's it!" She cried. It made them all look at her but she only stared at Thorin. "That's where I've heard your name before."

"What are you talking about, Ammie?" Bilbo asked her.

"My grandmother has a book. It's about Erebor, before it was taken over by the dragon. Tells all about the dwarven Kingdom and their success before they were exiled and driven away." She looked at the dwarf again. "You're Thorin Oakenshield; you're the king of the mountain…" She then pulled a face. "Sort of." Thorin glared at her as Balin gave a laugh.

"Who would have thought that a Hobbit would know about you, Thorin?"

"Anyway," Gloin glanced at his dwarven brothers. "Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time."

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold," Oin agreed with his brother. "'When the birds of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end.'"

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked.

"Like your perty friend their said," Bofur grinned around his pipe, "It's a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age."

"It's a dragon, Bilbo," Ammie told him.

"Airborne fire breather," Bofur continued. "Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals."

"And quite a magnificent creature to see up close." The dwarves and Bilbo all Ammie like she was crazy but she didn't seem to notice as visions passed through her head at the chance to see one of the legendary serpents of the north. Gandalf gave a silent chuckle.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," Bilbo grunted at him.

Ori jumped from his chair. "I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!"

"Good lad, Ori!" Nori smiled.

"Sit down," Dori sighed as his brothers, yanking him back into his chair.

Balin decided to speak again. "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just 13," He glanced at Gandalf, "14 when Lady Miriel returns. Nor are we 14 of the best…nor brightest."

"Here, who are you calling dim?" Nori demanded.

"Apparently you," Ammie told him. A few laughed.

"Sorry, what did he say?" Oin asked, his tube up to his ear.

Fili slammed his fist on the table. "We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf."

"And you forget," Kili joined his brother. "We have a Wizard in our company. Two, when the other returns to us. Gandalf and Miriel will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

Gandalf pulled as face. "Oh, well, no. I wouldn't say-"

"How many, then?" Dori asked him.

"What?" The old man asked.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" The dwarf asked again. They all watched as Gandalf took a puff on his pipe and began to give silent coughs. "Go on. Give us a number."

The dwarves then broke out into an argument across the table as Ammie and Bilbo watched in silence.

"Should we stop them before they DO break things in your house?" Ammie asked the hobbit beside her. Bilbo tried, but was wasn't loud enough.

It brought Thorin screaming something in dwarven to stop them. "If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing…wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" The dwarves all began to cheer but Balin had to bring them back down again.

"You forget, the Front Gate is sealed." They all sat down again. "There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin," Gandalf stood. "Is not entirely true." He pulled out a weird looking key.

Thorin went white in the face. "How came you by this?"

"Raniel had it," At the sound of the name, the dwarves all grew silent and Thorin pulled a shocked face. "Told me that your father had given it to her for safekeeping. She gave it to me soon after, claiming…well, it matters not what she claimed." Ammie had a feeling that this Raniel was someone important to them all. Gandalf held the key out to Thorin. "It is yours now."

"If there is a key," Fili began after a moment of silence. "There must be a door."

"Duh," Ammie covered up her words with a cough.

Gandalf pointed at the map with his pipe. "These ruins speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls."

"There's another way in," Kili grinned at his brother.

"Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gandalf sighed. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can." Thorin turned to look at him. "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage." He glanced at Bilbo. "But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori commented happily.

"Hmm," Bilbo nodded in agreement. "And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

Bilbo blinked as the dwarves all stared at him. "Am I what?"

Everything clicked together again for Ammie and she turned to stare at Gandalf. "Oh, Gandalf, why?"

"He said he's an expert." Oin smiled. "Hey!"

Ammie held back her laughter as she watched this.

"Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life."

~Totally not true,~ Ammie grinned. ~But I'll keep that to myself.~

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins," Balin nodded. "He's hardly burglar material."

"Nope." Bilbo agreed.

"I'd say the female's feistier than he is," Gloin smiled. "Let's take her!"

"No you will not!" Bilbo growled.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Ammie asked.

"Ah, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can nether fight nor fend for themselves. Women, neither."

"Ha," B ofur chuckled. "Tell that to my sister!"

Arguing began to build up again but, once more, the wizard wasn't having it. The shaking of the home and the thunder made them all shut up. "Enough. If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" Bilbo stared at him in horror. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage." Gandalf looked down at Thorin. "You asked me to find the 15th member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know." He glanced at the Hobbit. "Including himself."

"And what am I?" Ammie placed hands on her hips as she looked at the Wizard. "Just a woman for the dwarves to gander at while they fight with Baggins over this journey?"

"Sorry, my dear," Gandalf told her and then looked at Thorin again. "You must trust me on this."

Thorin blinked but kept a firm face. "Very well. We will do it your way." He glanced at Balin. "Give him the contract."

Ammie watched as the elder dwarf handed Bilbo some papers. It looked like they didn't have one for her. Where was the fun in that?

"I cannot guarantee his safety," Thorin had leaned over to whisper to the wizard but her Hobbit ears caught it as she watched Bilbo look over the contract.

"Understood."

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate."

~This guy ain't very nice, is he?~

"Agreed."

"Incineration?" Bilbo stared at the group in horror.

"It is a dragon, Baggins," Ammie reminded him. "If we even get that far."

"We?" Thorin raised a brow at her.

"Yes, WE. If Bilbo goes then so do I."

"I think not." Thorin growled. "Women will stay where they're supposed to and do as their told."

"Make me." Ammie got in his face. "Try and keep me from following, dwarf."

Thorin was going to reply when the sound of Bilbo fainting and falling to the floor made them both turn. She sighed. "Oh, Baggins."

Ammie and Gandalf got Bilbo into a chair with a cup of tea soon after. Ammie took other cups and passed it to the others, happily splashing the hot drink on Thorin's hands.

"I'll be all right," Bilbo told them. "Just let me sit quietly for a moment."

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long," Gandalf told him as Ammie searched his head for bumps from the floor. He leaned in closer. "Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a pair of young Hobbits who always ran off in search of Elves in the woods. They both would stay out late, come home after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. Young Hobbits who would like nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. It seems that one still desires that, while the other does not." Ammie gave a soft smile as Bilbo just stared at his tea. "The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there."

"I can't just go running off into the blue," Bilbo argued. "I am a Baggins of Bag-end."

"You are also a Took," Gandalf continued. "Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle Bullroarer took was so large, he could ride a real horse?"

"Yes," Bilbo sighed, having heard it before; from the other Hobbit in the room, of course.

"Yes, well, he could. In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the Goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard, it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off and it sailed 100 yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole."

"Thus, golf was invented," Ammie giggled, unable to help herself. She hated golf, but loved the story she had heard Gandalf say so many times.

"And the battle was one at the same time," Gandalf smiled at her.

"I do believe you made that up." Bilbo commented, trying not to smile himself.

"Welll, all good stories deserve embellishment," The Wizard replied. "You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back."

"Can you promise that I will come back?" Bilbo asked him.

"No," Gandalf admitted. "And if you do, you will not be the same."

The hobbit clicked his tongue. "That's what I thought." He set his tea aside. "Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this." He stood from his chair. "You've got the wrong Hobbit." He left Gandalf and Ammie sitting there together.

"It makes me mad, what a coward he's turned into." Ammie admitted.

"Indeed," Gandalf sighed, chewing on his pipe.

Standing to her feet, she moved into the other room towards Balin and Thorin as they spoke. She waited until they were done talking before she cleared her throat. "I cannot say that I can give you what Gandalf believed Bilbo would, but I'm a Hobbit all the same. I'm not afraid to go on this journey, dwarves. Woman or not, will you let me try and help you take back your mountain?"

Thorin gave a frown. "I don't like women in my company."

"But with her, perhaps it would be good," Balin told him. "Miriel won't feel so…singled out with another woman with us, don't you think?"

It seemed that Thorin had forgotten about the other wizard and gave a frown. "Think about it overnight. If you still wish to come, then…" He left her with that, turning to join the others before the fire. Balin gave her a nod and she sighed, turning to look back at Gandalf.

"Am I making the wrong choice?" She asked.

The tall Wizard smiled. "I cannot answer. What I can tell you, though, is that you'll not regret it."

She smiled back at him as she heard the dwarves begin to sing again. "That's what I wanted to hear."

_Far over the __Misty Mountains__ cold  
>To dungeons deep and caverns old<br>We must away ere break of day,  
>To find our long-forgotten gold<em>

_The pines were roaring on the height_  
><em>The winds were moaning in the night<em>  
><em>The fire was red, it flaming spread<em>  
><em>The trees like torches blazed with light<em>

**Whoo! That was a long chapter! Can't wait for the next one!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. Only Miriel, the female dwarves, Ammie, and the female elves are mine :)**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Journey Begins**_

"**Wait! **Wait! I signed it!"

At the cry, Thorin stopped his horse and turned to see that Bilbo was running after the company, the contract fluttering in his hand. He blinked, a small look of surprise spreading across his face. He had been sure that the little Hobbit wouldn't have come. He seemed to be getting quite a few shocks over the course of the last month or so.

The Hobbit hurried up to Balin and the dwarf pulled out his glasses to check the papers.

"Everything appears to be in order." The dwarf smiled, folding the papers and shoving them away. "Welcome, Master Baggins…to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." The dwarves gave a few laugh.

Thorin's face stayed firm, ready to get moving again. "Give him a pony."

"No, no, that won't be necessary, thank you." Bilbo waved a hand. "I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know? Even got as far as Frogmorton once. Aah!" The dwarves weren't having that and two of them grabbed his arms and dropped him on top of one of the pack ponies. It was very clear that the Hobbit was not used to riding ponies and was very uncomfortable. He then watched as some of the dwarves began to toss bags of coins around the group.

"What's that about?" He asked the grey wizard that rode beside him.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you would turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

Bilbo couldn't disagree with that; not after the way he had acted last night. "And what did you think?"

"Well," Gandalf gave a smile and lifted his hand to catch a bag. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

Bilbo's reply to that was a sneeze. "Oh, it's horse hair. Having a reaction." He began to search through his pockets. "No, wait, wait, stop. Stop! We have to turn around."

Thorin turned back to look at him.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief." The Hobbit answered him.

"Here," Bofur's voice made Bilbo lift his head and watch as the dwarf ripped something off his clothes and tossed it to him. "Use this." The dwarves all chuckled as the Hobbit took a sniff.

"Move on." Thorin called back.

"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs, and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end."

"Yes…" Bilbo sighed. "How long do you think it'll take?"

"I don't have a stable answer for that, my friend," Gandalf answered him. "But why worried?"

"I'm afraid that…I left without going to see Amaranth." Bilbo admitted. "It's going to be strange without seeing her every day. I have grown…father fond of her." Gandalf began to chuckle and Bilbo frowned at the wizard. "What are you laughing at? I was in a rush to hurry up to you! She's going to be furious!"

"I assure you that there's nothing for you to fear, Bilbo," The wizard told him.

"And why is that?"

"Because she's here."

"What?"

Bilbo followed Gandalf's finger and turned in his saddle. His mouth dropped open. Ammie was, indeed, here. The young she-Hobbit was sitting on a pony of her own, happily talking to one of the young dwarves; Ori, Bilbo believed his name was.

"What is she doing here, Gandalf? Why did you let her come!?" Bilbo hissed at the Wizard. He went to turn his pony to go talk to her but the wizard grabbed his reins and kept him going straighter.

"It was her choice to come, Bilbo Baggins, just as it was yours this morning. Why would I offer you an adventure and not her when she is clearly the one who wants one?"

"She's a woman, Gandalf," Bilbo argued. "She could get hurt."

"Just as much as any of us can," Gandalf assured him. "Believe me, after all the travels I have done with Miriel I have learned that genders do not matter when it comes to things like this. You're being overprotective."

"I am not." The hobbit spat at him.

"Perhaps not," Gandalf nodded. "For if you had, you would have noticed that the peace and calmness of that place was driving her insane." Bilbo's brows raised at the wizard's words as the party continued to move. "You both were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you. The world is ahead."

Ammie had been expecting Bilbo to be furious with her for coming along but his plain greetings and talk as they traveled over the green grass and forests from the Shire surprised her. It made her happy, too. The dwarves were quite enjoyable as well but they kept seeming to forget that she was a woman; well, Gloin didn't, but the others were treating her like a man. She loved it. It was fun. She did keep wondering when Miriel was to show up. Apparently even Gandalf didn't know.

It was a few nights later. The group had come to a stop on a cliff for the night. A good few had already fallen asleep. Ammie had borrowed a cloak from Ori and wrapped it around herself as she scribbled away in a book in her lap. Bilbo watched her from where he was laying. He had been trying to sleep but the scribbles from her quill, and Bombur's snores, were keeping him awake. He liked watching the looks on her face and the way she gave a frown when she reread something she didn't like made him smile.

Finally giving in, he stood to his feet and stretched before wandering over to the ponies to give Myrtle an apple.

And then something drifted up to the group on the wind. Screeching from down below. Ammie's hand stopped and she pulled another frown. He glanced at Gandalf and the wizard smiled at her.

"Don't worry, dear. We're safe up here."

"What was that?" Bilbo glanced at the dwarves that were still awake.

"Orcs," Kili answered, gazing around the sky.

"Orcs?" Bilbo's repeat of the word made Thorin jerk out of what sleep he has partaking in against the rocks.

"Throat-cutters," Fili agreed with his brother around his pipe. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep." Kili told him. "Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood."

From the look on Kili's face, Ammie could guess that he was lying but from the look and silent laughs that he and his brother shared after Bilbo turned back to the cliff she knew for a fact that they were. Grabbing a rock she tossed it at them. Fili moved his head so it wouldn't hit him as his younger brother gave her a look of apology.

"You think that's funny?" Apparently Thorin was not too pleased with his nephew's joke. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

Kili pulled a sad face. "We didn't mean anything by it."

"No, you didn't." Thorin hissed as he walked away from the group. "You know nothing of the world."

Balin gave a sigh and moved over to the brothers. "Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause then most to hate Orcs."

"And that reason is?" Ammie asked as Thorin moved over to the ponies.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf Kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler." Just the name made a shiver go down Ammie's back. "The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin."

"But why?" Ammie asked. All eyes turned to her. "What happened to make the Orc want to kill all of Durin? Or is this all crap to do with the Arkenstone?"

"Because of Raniel."

"Raniel?" Ammie repeated. That name had been brought up at the Shire as well. "Who are they?"

Balin, Fili, and Kili all looked away, clearly not eager to talk about this person. Balin cleared his throat and continued. "Azog had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven made by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed we did now know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw them." Balin turned and glanced at Thorin's back. A young Dwarf Prince facing down the pale orc. He stood along against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

"Wait a minute," Ammie leaned forward. "You're telling me that a Gundabad Orc, one of the nastiest, most horrible Orcs in all the land, and this one a giant no doubt, was killed by a four foot dwarf with an attitude problem and an oak branch? Impossible. You might as well make me dance in a tea cozy."

The sound on Gandalf choking on his smoke as he tried to keep from laughing made her and the two brothers smile but Balin nor Bilbo were too pleased.

"Thorin cut off his left arm, he didn't kill him."

"See, now that I can believe," She nodded, curling the cloak around her tighter.

"Our forces rallied," Balin continued. "And drove the Orcs back. And our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then there was one who I could follow. There is one I could call king."

Sometime during Balin's talk, all the dwarves had woken up and now where staring at Thorin. The dwarf turned and found them all gazing at him. Ammie was waiting for a comment but the royal dwarf said nothing and walked his way back to his spot.

"And the pale Orc?" Bilbo glanced at Balin. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came." Thorin answered. "That filth died of his wounds long ago." Ammie watched as Gandalf and Balin shared an uneasy look.

That next night was full of rain and dislike. Ammie didn't like it too much, like the others, but at least it gave the ponies a bath to where they didn't smell as much; the dwarves as well.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf," Dori cried up to the wizard. "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done."

"Take that as a no, Dori." Ammie tossed back to Ori's older brother.

"If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

Gandalf glanced back at him. "What?"

"Other wizards."

"There are Five of us," Gandalf answered him. "The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards…" Ha paused for a moment. "Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And Miriel is the fifth, right?" Ammie asked.

"No, I'm afraid that Miriel is not a wizard. She is…" He stopped himself. "The fifth would be Radagast the Brown."

"Is he a great Wizard?" Bilbo continued. "Or is he more like you?" Ammie gave a hiss as she whacked Bilbo's arm.

Gandalf glanced back at the Hobbit. "I think he's a very great Wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eyes over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Ammie gave a chuckle at his words but truly they made a cold settle in her bones.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. Only Miriel, the female dwarves, Ammie, and the female elves are mine :)**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Trolls are disgusting**_

"**We'll camp here for the night." **Ammie glanced up from the conversation she was having with Balin and gave a frown. Thorin had decided to bring them to a stop at what appeared to be a ruined farmhouse in the middle of a bunch of rocks and trees. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

Sliding from her pony, Ammie stretched her legs out. "God, my butt hurts." She glanced at Bilbo. "When this is over remind me never to ride a horse again."

The other Hobbit laughed. "The same for me."

"A farmer and his family used to live here," Gandalf commented, looking at the destroyed home.

"Oin, Gloin. Get a fire going."

"Aye."

Ammie glanced at the dwarf as he moved past her. "Is there anything that we can do?"

"I don't know, is there?" He shot, moving towards the wizard.

Ammie pulled a face. "I really hate that guy."

"Don't let him get to you." Bilbo told her.

She snorted. "Tell that to Gandalf."

"Why not?" The Wizard was arguing with the dwarf. "The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

Lord Elrond. Another of her grandmother's books told of the elves. Elrond was the leader of Rivendell. To meet him, to even glance upon him or his city…

"Help?" Thorin growled. "A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria…desecrate our sacred halls. The elves looked on and did nothing. And you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them," The wizard argued. "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." Thorin snarled.

Gandalf pulled an enraged face. "Well, they are not yours, either! They belong to Raniel before they do to you!" Thorin went to say something else, his face growing more angry, but the wizard had whipped around and began to stomp off.

"Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked as the older man stormed past them all.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

"And who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins." Gandalf roared. "I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

Ammie turned to look at Thorin. "Good work, dwarf." She took a step closer to him. "If I were you I would think about treating the wizard with a bit more respect. Without him you wouldn't have even gotten this far."

The dwarf just ignored her. "Come on, Bombur, we're hungry."

"You might want to be careful too, Ammie," Bilbo told his friend in a hushed voice. "You forget that he's a king."

"Not yet he's not," She replied, crossing her arms. "And with the way he's acting now I doubt that'll change anytime soon."

Bilbo gave a sigh as the other Hobbit walked off to help Balin with unloading the ponies. He loved the fiery side of her but he was worried at just how much Thorin Oakenshield could take of it.

The soup smelled wonderful ad the dwarves were helping themselves to secnds later that night. Ammie was talking to Oin at the moment but Bilbo was clearly still worried about Gandalf. The wizard had yet to return to them. She was worried about the wizard as well but she knew that he could take care of himself.

Apparently Bofur did as well.

"He's a Wizard. He does as he chooses." He had filled up two bowls and handed them to Bilbo. "Here, do us a favor. Take this to the lads."

"Aye, it's not a bad stew, Bombur. I've had worse."

"Dori could have cooked it." Nori teased his brother.

Dori gave a frown. "Hilarious."

"Now, now, no teasing, hmm?" Ammie smiled. "You don't want to make him cry again, now do we?"

"I told you, those were not tears!" Dori stomped a foot as the other dwarves laughed at him. "It was just sweat dripping down me face!"

"Yeah, yeah, we all know you're a pansy, Dori," Gloin teased. "No need to try looking strong infront of the lass, right Ammie?"

The hobbit laughed. "That's right."

Dinner continued on happily with them all talking and poking fun at each other. Ammie wore a smile all night. She liked the dwarves, through Thorin just rubbed her the wrong way. She wished that the Hobbits back at the Shire could have loud and enjoyable personalities like this.

"Miss Ammie," She turned to see that Ori had moved towards her, that notebook of his held in his hands. She could see that he was very nervous. "May I borrow you for a moment?"

"Of course," She turned to him, setting her bowl down on the rock before her. "What can I do for you?"

"Well," He began to fidget. "As you know, I like to write. I know that you do to so I was thinking that…maybe you could help me in writing…writing a song of our journey."

"Of the journey?" Ammie repeated.

"Yes. I want something that will…tell others of the hardship we are currently going through. About what we are, what we want to get back." Ori rubbed his hands together. "I'm just…not very good at writing songs and I thought that you might be able to help me."

Ammie thought of his words for a moment and nodded her head. "I don't see why not. I'll think about it and hopefully I'll be able to at least help you get started." The look of joy on the young dwarf's face made her smile. "Don't worry. By the time this journey is over, I'll have several songs for you."

As the night continued, Ammie was a little worried about Bilbo. He had gone to give Fili and Kili their food a while ago but had yet to return. At first she had thought that the three of them were just talking, that Bilbo had finally made friends with a few of the dwarves, but the longer he was gone she was beginning to be doubtful. And when the brothers came and said that Bilbo had been captured…well…

"And you left him there?!" She roared.

"Not entirely," Fili told her. "Kili's still there. I came to get help. These trolls…well they're big."

Ammie gave a frown. She understood that. And with that, what could she do? She didn't know how to fight. Not against trolls. Hell, not against anything. Oh, where was Gandalf when you needed him.

"You should stay back, lass," Balin told her, reading the look on her face. "We can save the burglar."

"But-" She didn't like the thought of not doing anything but she knew that she would just get in the way.

"It'll be easier for us all." He assured her.

"Yeah…yeah, I know." She stopped moving and let the others hurry past her. She could hear Kili's voice, telling the trolls to drop Bilbo and moved closer to get a quicker peek.

She pulled a face. The Trolls were disgusting. How they kept their smell from not venturing into the wild was astounding to her. How did the not notice them before? This must have been what happened to the farmer's family.

She watched as the dwarves all ran out and attacked the trolls. It was…kinda funny watching all these midgets make the trolls dance like they were. Bilbo dodged his way through, freeing the ponies and the llamas but her gaze was caught by Ori being grabbed by his head. She couldn't watch everything but it all came to a stop when Bilbo had been grabbed and the trolls threatened to kill him.

It wasn't long after that that the dwarves were either tied into sacks of stripped to their skivvy's and placed on a rack over the fire. It would have been hilarious had the situation not been so serious.

So here Ammie was, completely useless as the dwarves and Bilbo were about to be cooked and eaten. She had to be able to do something. She had too! As Bilbo began to talk again, she found Dwalin's axe close by. The trolls had tossed all the weapons aside when they had been stripped. The thing seemed to weigh and ton but that's what she had. Gloin's axe was even worse. She had to try, didn't she? She couldn't just stand there and let this go on.

~I swear that if I get out of this alive then I'm begging Dwalin for fighting lessons.~

Taking aa breath, Ammie went to rush into battle, maybe cut a few of them free, but a pair of hands grabbed her. She went to give a cry but a hand clapped over her mouth. She struggled but the grip was strong.

"You don't want to be doing that," It was a man's voice, the figure leaning over to put his mouth to her ear. "Calm down and watch the master at work."

"Master? Hah! He's the only one that believes that." Another voice sounded behind the Hobbit, this time female, but her eyes were stuck on the figure as he moved forward. She couldn't see nothing, just a dark cloak over the tall man, either elf or human, and she was stuck watching him as he pulled out a bow and arrow. She clapped her hands together and prayed that he could save them when Gandalf's voice beat him to it.

"THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL!"

"Who's that?"

"No idea?"

"Can we eat him too?"

The woman behind Ammie laughed as the sunlight turned the trolls to stone. "I wonder how Gandalf takes to that."

Another female voice spoke. "Laughable, most likely."

"Indeed."

"Are you all right, dear?"

Ammie turned to her right to see that one of the women had moved up beside her, kneeling down a bit to check on her. She recognized her with no problem.

"Miriel!" She wrapped her arms around her waist. "Thank god! I had thought you were going to leave me to deal with these buffoons on my own."

The older woman laughed. "Why would you ever think that?"

Miriel had finally arrived and she looked just as young as Ammie remembered. Like she was in her early 40s, she had dark eyes and golden brown hair. A large, matching feather hung from her left ear as she was dressed in a traveling gown of grey and a matching cloak. Ammie had always wondered why Gandalf and Miriel looked so different in age, yet had stories of the two of them traveling together over hundreds of years, and just gave herself an answer of it was magic.

"Argh, damn you, Gandalf!" Everyone turned and watched as the cloaked man stomped out of the trees, pulling his hood down in frustration. "You always have to stick your nose in things, don't you? I could have handled them trolls good enough on my own and you know it."

Gandalf gave a frown at the sight of the man. "Drake. I should have known that you would show up."

"Well, when I run into your lovely wife and her companions, how can I not be curious?"

Drake was a tall man, the tallest Ammie had ever seen at six and a half feet with black hair and sharp green eyes. Looking to be in his thirties, his cloak was a dark red as he wore a pair of brown pants, boots, and a white, long sleeves top. A sword hung on his belt and the bow and arrow had been replaced on his back

"Besides," Drake continued with a dark smile. "When I heard of the journey you were helping these little people on, how could I not join?"

"Sorry, Love," Miriel sighed as she shrugged at Gandalf. "I couldn't tell him no, you know?"

Gandalf sighed as well. "I know…" He glanced at the others with his wife. "But…"

"Bilbo!" Ammie's voice dragged the other Hobbit from the conversation before he was dragged into a hug. "Oh, I was so worried!"

"Don't fret," The hobbit assured her as she helped him free of the sack. "Who are our friends?"

"I don't know, they just showed up before Gandalf did. I know Miriel, but as for the others…"

Next to Drake and Miriel, there were three others and all of them dwarves. It wasn't hard to figure out why they were here, to help with the journey of course. The only difference here was that all three of them were women.

"Lula?!" Bofur's voice sounded furious and shocked at the same time as he moved towards one of the new dwarves, trying to pull his pants back on. "What are you doing here? We told you to stay the others."

"And let you and Bifur and Bombur have all the fun?" the dwarf crossed heer arms. "I think not, brother."

Well, that answered the question of one of them. Lula was Bofur and Bifur's younger sister, and Bombur's cousin. Her hair and eyes dark like her brothers, her form was a bit leaner than theirs, her face kinder. You could also tell that she took baths more and better care of herself than her brothers too. Dressed in black and purple, another axe was found on this dwarf's back as well as knives on her belt.

"Don't be mad at your sister, Bofur," Another of the female dwarves moved forward beside her friend. "I practically dragged her along behind me."

"You did not," Lula argued. "I don't need your protection, Princess, I made my own choice."

"Not you too, Durila," Bofur shook his head.

"King Dain is going to be furious," Gloin shook his own head at the female dwarf.

"I'm a big girl," Durila replied. "I do what I want, even without my father's approval."

And there was the answer to this one, too. Durila was daughter of Dain Ironfoot, lord of the Iron Hills. Ammie remembered a vague mention of him at Bilbo's home. You could tell that Durila was of royalty from the way she held herself and the air about her; and the pendant of Iron Hill that hung on her neck with her red hair.

"But why did you come as well?" Oin demanded, moving forward.

Durila gave a smug smirk. "We couldn't let the queen reclaim her Mountain alone, could we?"

"Queen?" Both Hobbits repeated as they turned to look at the last dwarf that had yet to move or say anything.

Bilbo had to admit that this dwarf was the most beautiful of the three and he found himself blushing when her eyes had turned to hit him. Her red hair seemed to shine golden in the sunlight as her pale green eyes took him in sharply. Dressed in black and silver, the air this dwarf told Bilbo that she was not one to play and the sword on her back made him swallow hard.

Thorin had moved next before any of the others could, an enraged look trying to be hidden from his face.

"Raniel."

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. Only Miriel, the female dwarves, Ammie, and the female elves are mine :)**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Gotta Love 'Em**_

"**It's good to see you, grandpa."**

Raniel moved right past Thorin without a word and moved to Balin, wrapping the elder man in a hug.

"You too, sweetheart," The elder dwarf pulled his granddaughter into a tight grip as Dwalin game in for his own.

"Foolish woman," the taller dwarf chuckled as he got his turn with his niece.

"Learned from you did I not?"

"Aye, indeed you did."

"I think things just got worse, Bilbo." Bilbo nodded at Ammie's whisper, watching as the dwarves greeted each other; Drake and Miriel had gone to Gandalf.

"Don't get me wrong, Lula," Bofur was continuing nearby with his sister. "It's great to see you again, but we're on a dangerous journey. I wanted you to stay home for a reason."

"That's not really home, Bofur, and you know it." Lula hissed. She was trying to keep her voice down and not draw attention as the other dwarves moved around and gathered their things. "I can't stand just waiting there for word of you and the others. I could barely sleep. When Durila told me that she and Raniel were going to take up Miriel's offer to help you, there was no way that I wasn't going to come with them."

Bofur shook his head. "I should have just let you come, shouldn't I?"

"Well, remember that next time." Lula teased him. "Besides, now I know you won't get hurt."

"It's nice to see you again, Lady Durila."

At her name, the dwarf turned from Lula and Bofur. The blond dwarf stood before her with a smile and a short bow. She recognized him.

"And it's nice to see you again as well, Lord Fili."

"Please, Fili is just fine. Besides, I'm not a Lord."

"Not a Lord yet," She replied. "You're next in line for the throne, are you not?"

The dwarf gave a snort. "What throne?"

"Then one we're going to go claim, yes?" Durila shook her head at him with a smile. "I swear, you and your brother traveling across the land has made you dense, hasn't it?"

"And your tongue is still loose, Princess." Kili came to his brother's rescue. "Raniel and Uncle Thorin will have another child, just wait and see."

Durila hid a snort. "Raniel is as close to forgiving your uncle as I am to marrying Dwalin." She gave a shudder at the thought of that.

"Let's change the subject, shall we?" Kili offered.

"Let's," Durila glanced at the two Hobbits standing off on their own. "What are the two of them doing here?"

"Gandalf thinks they'll be of help. The female, Ammie, she's not too bad. She's got a mind of her own, but the other one…" Kili left it hanging there and his brother picked it up.

"Bilbo is skittish. It's his first time adventuring out this far from his home."

"Yeah, and her's too."

Durila watched as the two argued over the Hobbits, trying to keep herself from smiling. ~If this is going to work out, then there's going to need to be a lot of changes.~

"Perhaps bringing Raniel along wasn't such a good idea," Miriel commented, watching as Thorin tried not to stare at the other dwarf.

"Bull crap," Drake crossed his arms. "It's as much her kingdom as it is his. She deserves to be here. If Thorin wants to act like a child and throw a tantrum over his wife being here then let him." He then pulled a thoughtful face. "Can they even be considered married anymore?"

"What are you talking about?" Miriel looked at him in confusion.

"Well, after Moria he did kinda ditch her and run off without a word. She's been the one trying to keep their people together. In Dain, of course, but still she tried instead of running."

"And how do you know this?"

Drake gave the woman a smile. "Honey, I know everything."

"Yes," Gandalf nodded with a frown. "And that's why it's not Raniel I'm worried about being here."

"Hey now," the man held his hands up in defense. "I may like to play but I'm not going to do anything too bad. I can't, remember?"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Thranduil's, if we want to get down and dirty about it, but-"

Miriel rolled her eyes and turned to Gandalf. "How has it been, Love?"

Gandalf smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Dreadful, my dear. Hopefully you can talk some sense into Oakenshield."

"With Raniel here now, I seriously doubt that'll be easy for even me." She shook her head. "But for now, we have more trifling questions." She glanced at Drake. "Would you know why these trolls ventured so far from their home?"

"Something must have scared them," Drake told them. Gandalf moved forward and tapped one of the stone figures with his staff. "Really, really scared them."

"Where did you go to," Thorin's voice announced that the dwarf had joined them. "If I may ask?"

"To look ahead."

"And what brought you back?"

"Looking behind." Thorin smiled and bowed his head in thanks. "Nasty business. Still, they're all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar and his friend." Thorin commented.

"He had the nous to play for time," Gandalf replied. "None of the rest of you thought of that."

"And that friend of his was going to run in there with an axe if I hadn't have stopped her. No offense but I'd rather see one of you die than that cute, little thing."

Thorin glared at him. "And just who are you?"

"An old friend of the wizard, that's all." Thorin wanted to say something else but Gandalf changed the subject back to the trolls.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

"Since when do Mountain Trolls venture this far south?"

"Ohh, not for an age," The wizard shook his head. "Not since a darker power rules these lands."

"As I said," Drake folded his arms behind his head. "Something really bad must have scared them."

"They couldn't have moved in the daytime and from the looks of it, they've been here for a while," Miriel commented.

"There must be a cave nearby," Thorin looked around, beginning to search for it.

It wasn't too far away. The smell was horrid but the group found some interesting things inside.

"They must have been here for a while." Miriel commented, watching as Gloin, Bofur, and Nori buried a chest of gold. Dwalin looked at them.

Gloin smiled at him. "We're making a long-term deposit."

"Let's get out of this foul place." Thorin began to lead the group back outside. "Come on, let's go."

Raniel glanced up as the dwarves came hurrying out of the cave. She had refused to step inside. "So, where does this journey take us next?"

"Us?" Thorin glanced at her as he paused in wiping the dust and webbing from the elven blade he had just found. "There is no us. You and the others will return to Dain and stay there."

"You can't order us around, Oakenshield," Durila frowned at the other dwarf.

"Watch me," He took a step forward but Raniel's voice stopped him.

"Either way this plays out, I am still going to Erebor so either swallow your foolish pride or I will take them and make our own path." She glared at him. "Don't let your arrogance ruin yet another mission."

The silence in the area seemed to get heavier. Ammie watched with interest. If Raniel was Queen of Erebor that meant she was married to Thorn, right? If they were married then why were they treating each other like this? Why did Thorin not want her around? What had happened? Did this have something to do with the tale of Moria that Balin had told them not too long ago?

"Something's coming." Drake called down from his post on the large boulder. "I believe it's a friend of yours, Gandalf."

"A friend of mine?" The wizard cocked an eyebrow. "And just who-"

"Oh dear," Miriel sighed and hung her head. ~I know who it is…~

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Ammie watched with huge eyes as a sled being pulled by jack rabbits came to a stop before them, a short little man in horrid attire on the back.

"Radagast?" Gandalf sounded surprised and then gave a smile. "It's Radagast the Brown."

"Didn't we just talk about him?" Ammie asked the hobbit beside her.

"Yes we did." Bilbo nodded. She took a glanced at the blade her friend now held but pushed it to the side for now.

"What on earth are you doing here?" The grey wizard asked the brown.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf," he answered timidly. "Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?"

Raniel turned as the little wizard began his escapade and glanced at Durila. "Is your leg alright?"

The other dwarf nodded. "Yes. Miriel did a fine job in healing it. I am impressed."

Raniel smirked. "Miriel is quite amazing."

"In more ways than you can count," Drake joined the conversation. "And with this journey, you might just find them all."

Raniel knew that Drake was insinuating some type of game with her but now was clearly not the time. Gandalf and Radagast decided to move off on their own to talk, leaving Miriel to finally turn towards the Hobbits.

"It's good to see you again too, Bilbo Baggins."

The Hobbit smiled. He remembered this woman more so than he did Gandalf. "And the same to you, Miriel."

"You know, I am quite surprised that you agreed to come. I told Gandalf that you wouldn't."

"Well, if I hadn't of come, who would have protected Ammie?"

The other Hobbit gave a huff. "I can take care of myself, you know."

The duo started to have a little argument and Drake moved up on Miriel's shoulder. "Did you hear all that?"

She gave him a sharp glare. "Of course I did." She shook her head. "Something bad is beginning to stir."

"A Necromancer, no less." Drake cupped his chin. "Things are going to get very interesting."

"And dangerous."

"Don't worry, Miriel, you, Gandalf, and I are going to be just fine. We always are."

"Yes, I know this, but it's not us that I'm worried about."

Drake went to reply but a strange sound came from the tree. "Oh dear," He glanced back at the woman. "It seems we have been caught."

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo demanded in fear. "Are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves?" Bofur repeated. "No, that is not a wolf."

"That, my friends," Drake pulled out his bow. "Is a Warg." As that name left his mouth one of the large creatures tried to attack but his arrows put a stop to it before he turned and did the same to the other.

~Good lord he's fast,~ Ammie told to herself.

"Warg scouts."

"The Orcs are after us, hmm?" Durila commented.

"Orc Pack?" Ammie couldn't help but hear the fear in her voice.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded Thorin.

"No one."

"Who did you tell?"

"No one, I swear." Thorin growled. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted," Gandalf told him.

"Probably pissed off about what we did to them over by Gondor," Lula chuckled.

"What did you do to them?" Bofur asked his sister.

"That doesn't matter right now," Raniel growled. "We need to get out of here."

"We can't," Ori announced. "We have no ponies. They bolted."

"When you hear creatures like Wargs it's no wonder," Drake rolled his neck. He glanced at Miriel. "Wannna call your brothers for help?"

"Ha!" She snorted. "They'd never make it in time."

Radagast took a step forward. "I'll draw them off."

"These are Gundabad Wargs," Gandalf told him. "They will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobeel rabbits," The other wizard argued. "I'd like to see them try."

"I will not stand here and die while you fools argue about whether the Wargs will catch him and his damn rabbits," Raniel growled, turning to make her way.

"I second that," Ammie cried, moving after the female dwarf.

"Ah, always grumpy," Lula decided to tease. "You should smile more, Ran."

"Shut it!"

"Women," Drake laughed, shaking his head. "Gotta love 'em."

**Please Review!**


End file.
